Buzzed
by TheBrokeZane
Summary: Iris masturbates in front of Barry.


**Shameless smut. My submission for Westallen Smut Week. Masturbation Monday. Read if you dare! ;)**

* * *

Barry was still getting used the fact that Iris was now his girlfriend instead of just being his girl friend and best friend. He felt incredibly lucky that she reciprocated his feelings and they took their friendship to another level. He still sometimes thought he was dreaming that she was actually his. His love for her actually went somewhere and he didn't have to suppress it and force himself to move on like he thought he would have to.

They were both living back at the house which was a good thing. He didn't have to go anywhere to see her. They were still in the beginning stages of their relationship so they both still had their old rooms. They traded off some nights by actually sneaking into the other's room. Of course Joe knew they were together, but it was still a fun and exciting thing to do. They didn't want Joe to outright know they were having sex in his house, though they were both adults. It was kind of like they were making up for them being teenagers in the same house and could have been sneaking around. People assumed they were when they were teens anyway. All of their friends thought they were a secret couple, secretly hooking up. Iris thought it was ridiculous, while Barry wished it were true.

They were just lounging around in Iris' room, mindlessly watching tv after long days of work for them both. Barry prayed that Central City remained quiet for the night so that he could just sit home and relax with his Iris. The life of a superhero was busy as hell, but he wouldn't change it for anything. He was using his super powers for the greater good. Though he hated the times he had to run out on Iris when something was going down. He enjoyed spending all of his free time with her. It was a given and something that he was inherently used to.

Barry wasn't really paying attention to the tv at all. He was too busy looking at Iris. And the ridiculously revealing pair of boy shorts she was lounging in. He was sitting up in her bed near the headboard while she was laid on her front with her feet dangling aimlessly in the air. The more her legs moved, the more her ass jiggled and the shorts rode up. He wanted to pounce on her, but he felt like he had done that enough. He didn't want her to think that's all he wanted because nothing could be further from the truth. It's just that now that he has her, it's damn near impossible for him to keep his hands off her.

He needed a distraction because he was aroused and horny as hell.

The tv wasn't cutting it because he really didn't want to watch Pretty Little Liars. He wanted to take his and Iris' clothes off and do things. He looked around the room after forcing himself to take his eyes off Iris and her hotter than fire body. He was ready to attack. He almost hoped for a call from Cisco, which was ironic as hell. He picked up his phone and looked through it. He didn't want to play any games on it.

Maybe he needed a snack. He was always hungry it seemed. Running faster than the speed of sound exerted a lot of energy. He opened Iris' nightstand drawer in hopes that she had some snacks stashed away in there. He just knew she had a brownie in there somewhere and he knew he couldn't touch that. He really started to rummage when his hand hit something hard. He grabbed it wondering what it was and pulled it out. He couldn't believe his eyes when he did.

It was a vibrator. Iris' vibrator.

Barry scoffed and chuckled. "Oh my god." He said out loud.

Iris turned to look at Barry and see what was wrong. "What's wrong-" she begins and abruptly stops when she sees what's in his hand. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as she looked at him with her vibrator in his hand. "Why do you have that?" She asks almost harshly.

"Why do _you_ have this?" He taunts.

"Every woman has one of those. Put it back." She says. She's halfway embarrassed, but there's nothing she can do about it now. She should have hidden it better.

Barry kept looking at it because it's the first time he's ever seen one up close. He started to feel inadequate thinking that he couldn't satisfy his girlfriend. "You know you don't need this, right?" He asks mildly sarcastically.

"Really? How do you figure that?" Iris asks just to tease him.

Barry looked directly into her eyes and held up his other hand. He started to vibrate it while he continued to stare at her.

"What if I just want to touch myself when you're not around?" Iris asks.

"You shouldn't need to touch yourself when I'm not around." Barry states adamantly.

"Why not? That's not a reflection on you or our sex life. Don't you still masturbate in the shower?" She teases again.

The look on Barry's face was priceless. "You've got a point." He admits.

"See? And I know that has no reflection on me." She says and smiles.

"Iris, that's where you're wrong."

"How?" Iris asks as she raises one of her eyebrows and looks at him skeptically.

"Because I always think of you when I masturbate. I have since I started." He confesses truthfully.

"Ew, Bear." Iris jokes. She kind of figured that.

"What can I say? I was going through puberty and you're hot. I was in love with you and couldn't touch you how I desperately wanted to, so I touched myself. I couldn't help it." Barry says.

"I get it Bear. Now put that back." Iris says and turns back towards the tv.

"How long have you had this?" He asks in amusement.

"A few years. Why?" She asks once she turns back around to look at him.

"When is the last time you've used it? Have you used it since we've been together?" He asks quizzically and really looks at her to see if she'll lie to him.

"I would like to invoke my fifth amendmient right and not answer either of those questions." Iris states surely, though she smiles at him.

Barry thought for a second. He had a plan. "I want to see you use it." He states boldly.

Iris raised an eyebrow to him again. "What?" She asks almost incredulously.

"I said I want to see you use it." He says again while staring at her.

"I thought you said I didn't need it."

"You don't. I just want to see what it does. Do you know how hot it'll be if I watch you touch yourself?" Barry asks eagerly. He was getting excited and hoped she said yes.

'No that wouldn't be hot. I don't want to watch you touch yourself." Iris confesses.

"Of course you don't. This is a guy thing." Barry says.

"Seriously? That's kind of personal and kind of embarrassing, Bear."

"What? We've known each other forever. You can never get embarrassed in front of me."

"It's a little different though. It's personal." Iris says as she continues.

"Yeah, but we've gotten as personal as two people can possibly get. We know everything about each other. I've been inside of you, Iris. What's left?"

Iris thought for a moment. He's right. What did she have to lose? "Ok. But what's in it for me?" She asks as she starts to crawl towards him. She straddled his waist and kissed him on the mouth.

"You get to get me when you're done. I got mad skills." Barry jokes, though he's serious.

"Are you trying to run game on me, Bear?" Iris playfully asks.

"Yes. Take off your clothes and open your legs. I want to see you touch yourself." Barry almost commands.

Iris kind of liked it when Barry took charge like that. She took off her shirt slowly while she stared him in his eyes. She grabbed her headboard and stood in front of him while he followed her with his eyes. She slowly slid down her boy shorts and revealed her vagina in front of him. His penis got harder at the sight. She squatted in front of him and sat on his lap. Iris slowly opened her legs and took her two fingers to open her lips to completely expose herself to him. She took her two fingers and started to rub on her clitoris in a slow, circular motion. She puts one of her fingers in her mouth, and Barry almost went wild.

Iris grinned at him and leaned back on his legs. She opened her legs as wide as they would go and she felt Barry move beneath her. She looked up and saw that he was now on his knees, looking on in expectation. She smiled at him again and closed her eyes while she took two of her fingers to part her lips again. She heard Barry grunt or moan, she wasn't sure which one it was. She used her two fingers to rub her sensitive nub and gave it a few light pats. She started to rub it again and moaned at her actions. She took it a step further when she said, "Barry..." Even though she was playing with herself, she was imagining that it was his fingers touching her.

Barry looked on as Iris touched herself in front of him and was ready to lose his mind. He loved it when she called his name. He knew he was a goner then. He got extremely turned on when she opened her lips and he could see everything. It was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to kiss it. He watched her rub her clitoris and he wanted to reach out and touch it too. He almost lost it when he saw her fingers disappear inside of her. He was more than fully aroused and eager to see more.

"Damn Iris, that's hot. Really hot." He says as he literally watched a dream unfold before his eyes. She took her fingers out and started to stroke her nub again. She took her middle finger and stuck it inside herself and he couldn't help but reach out and touch her nub with his thumb. He softly rubbed it in a circular motion. He removed it and put his thumb in his mouth to lick it and quickly went back to rub it again. He slowly rubbed her mound with his whole hand and replaced her finger with his own. It felt really good to her. Iris moaned again, but opened her eyes and looked at him. She grabbed the vibrator, turned it on, and placed it on her clitoris.

She jerked from the sensation. She slid it inside herself and moved it in and out. She went back to teasing her clitoris with it. It didn't take much for her to get there. The fact that she was masturbating in front of him made it and her hotter. "Barry...Bear...Bear..." Iris moaned until she went stiff and came.

Barry was speechless.


End file.
